Unexpected Events
by Elvea Theb
Summary: Allen has just started a new life after finishing culinary school and finally getting away from Cross. He has moved into the Black Order's rental building for struggling people of the arts. It's where he meets new friends and rediscovers an old flame. Will Allen be able to survive this emotional roller coaster while hidden threats begin to appear?
1. Chapter 1

One blistering hot summer day, in front of a small house in a dingy neighborhood a young man was packing to move on to brighter horizons and to get away from his demanding guardian. The summer sun was glaring down at the lone figure as cicadas buzzed their irritating song. Allen sighed in relief as he put the last of his stuff in the moving van. Straightening, he picks up his soda gulping down what's left as he tilts back his head, feeling his grown out silvery hair slide off his shoulders. He stretches feeling his sore muscles relax.

"What's with this? Why's it so hot out today?" he asks no one in particular as he looks up at the summer sky. Though, it was his fault for wearing so much clothing, the dress shirt was starting to cling to the lean muscle of his back and his gloves itched with sweat.

"Hey! Kid, you really moving out?" a red-haired man asked in his usual condescending tone and slight glare.

Allen was starting to get annoy because Cross has asked that several times already. He replied with an evil sweet smile "Yes, Cross, and if you had stopped asking I'd be long gone by now" adding in his mind the word 'finally'.

"What? Already stopped calling me Master, you ingrate?"

Allen sweat dropped, mumbling under his breathe "sick bastard". His ivory skin taking on a sickly hue as he recalls all the cruel training 'Master' put him through.

"What was that?" Cross says as he raises an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Allen sighs and climbs into the car and turns the ignition, "don't bother trying to find me, old man."

"Brat, what did you just call me?" he asks as a vein in his forehead pulses, a sinister gleam in his eye.

Allen drives off before Cross can start another one of his rants about how superior he is. He watches his old, slightly dilapidated house shrink in the distance through his rear-view mirror, letting out a heavy sigh when it disappears. His tensed up shoulders sag in relief as his old life disappears in the mirror. Cranking up the radio, Allen starts on his way to his new house.

"It's about time I got away from Cross," he mumbles in his sexy English accent, heaving a heavy sigh as he sweat drops, "I'm surprised he even let me go. Even though I'm twenty-three now and finished with culinary school he still treats me like his personal house Sla~...Maid"

Allen stops that thought there and just focuses on the road ahead, thinking about his new job… no, his new life ahead of him.

A Japanese song starts playing on the radio and he hums along as he drives, translating it in his head.

Saita no no hana yo  
Aa douka oshiete okure  
Hito wa naze kizutsukeatte  
Arasou no deshou

_Oh, field flower that has bloomed,_  
_Ah, somehow, please tell me:_  
_Why is it that people hurt each other_  
_And fight?_

Rin to saku hana yo  
Soko kara nani ga mieru  
Hito wa naze yurushiau koto  
Dekinai no deshou

_Oh, flower that blooms with the asphalt,_  
_What can you see from there?_  
_Why is it that people_  
_Cannot forgive each other?_

Ame ga sugite natsu wa  
Ao wo utsushita  
Hitotsu ni natte  
Chiisaku yureta  
Watashi no mae de  
Nani mo iwazu ni

_In the summer, the rain passed_  
_And the blue reflected,_  
_Small, it rippled_  
_In front of me,_  
_Without saying a thing._

Karete yuku tomo ni  
Omae wa nani wo omou  
Kotoba wo motanu sono ha de  
Nanto ai wo tsutaeru

_What do you think_  
_When your friends wilt?_  
_With those leaves that do not carry words,_  
_How do you convey your love?_

Natsu no hi wa kagette  
Kaze ga nabiita  
Futatsu kasanatte  
Ikita akashi wo  
Watashi wa utaou  
Na mo naki mono no tame

_The summer sun is clouded_  
_And the wind fluttered._  
_I shall sing_  
_The proof that life once existed_  
_For those who do not have a name_.

The haunting lyrics stay with him as he turns into his new driveway at his shared residence, an historic looking building with several cars already in the parking lot. The old scar on his face throbs with old pain as he lets his mind wander toward old memories.

...

Allen was staring out the window as a bluish light poured through it while it rained outside turning the world beautiful shades of blue and green. His head was barely touching the window latch and he had had some difficulty climbing onto the window seat since he was only around eight years old and four foot nothing. His calm eyes took in the lapis lazuli world outside as his foster father, Mana, nimbly played the piano, quietly humming to himself with a warm small on his face. His eyes widened slightly with an idea and he looked over at Allen.

"Allen? Why don't you come sit over here?" He smiled kindly as Allen looked over and lightly patted the spot next to him on the bench. Allen slide off the window seat and walked hesitantly over to the huge piano looking at it like it might crush him. Seeing the tall bench, He stops and fiddles with his fingers.

"Mana... could I have some help up?" he asks, an embarrassed blush coloring his baby cheeks.

Mana blinks and then starts chuckling, "Sure" he says and picks the small boy up by the armpits and sets him in the seat.

Allen swallows thickly, still intimidated by the piano and its' many complicated keys, and looks up at Mana, who just smiles reassuringly and pats Allen on the head.

"Let's play something together, shall we?" Mana flips through the songbook till he finds something he likes, "Ready?"

Allen nods slightly and Mana takes the boy's small hands and helps him play. The small boy's eyes widens with surprise which slowly turns to delight as he listens to the bright song. The young boy grins up at his father, the world seeming to have shrunk down in size to be just the two of them and the grand piano creating a third space filled with joy. Mana's lover, Neah, walked into the room hearing the cheerful tune and smiled because Allen looked so cute and small sitting next to Mana like that. Neah had luscious dark hair and like Mana was Jamaican, though Mana isn't very tan, people often assumed they were brothers or that they had eloped to America because of their families' opinions about homosexuals.

Neah gets a wicked grin as he gets an idea. He leaves the room only to come back wearing 'Johnny Scissor Hands' gloves and sneaks up behind an unsuspecting Allen. He slowly puts his gloved hands on Allen's shoulders.

Allen jumps noticing all the sharp looking metal and flips out flailing his arms around yelling and falling off the bench. Neah busts out laughing sounding not unlike a hyena. Mana laughs a little too but less hysterically. Allen sits on the floor puffing out his cheeks frustrated.

...

Allen blinks, noticing the world after having spaced out thinking about happier times. People who lived in his new building had begun to stare at him causing Allen to hide behind the steering wheel nervously. _How long have I been spacing out for?_ Allen thinks to himself, awkwardly jumping out of the moving van. He shuffles to the back to grab his suitcase for the first night in his apartment.

Alone.

That's what he is as he walks through the building to find his door. Silence has been his companion a long time making loud happy places foreign to him. Allen finds his door and sighs.

Then the next moment, he hears trampling down the hallway. He's suddenly knocked over, only seeing a flash of spikey red hair as he goes down.

Someone's above him but the light from ceiling makes it hard to see them. "OH MY GOD! Are you alright?!" the person squishing him shrieks, but all Allen's can think about is the stars dancing about in front of him.


	2. Turbulence

_**Then the next moment, he hears trampling down the hallway. He's suddenly knocked over, only seeing a flash of spiky red hair as he goes down.**_

_** Someone's above him but the light from ceiling makes it hard to see them. "OH MY GOD! Are you alright?!" the person squishing him shrieks, but all Allen's can think about is the stars dancing about in front of him.**_

* * *

Allen holds his head in his hands trying feebly reduce the pounding in his temple. He realizes that he's still being crushed under the other person. "Please… get OFF me" he says as politely as he can, but failing in trying to keep the irritation out of his voice.

The person above him stills in shock, hearing Allen speak that way surprising them. Then Allen glares at them making the person jump and scramble to get up. They offer Allen their hand mumbling an "I'm sooo sorry".

Still holding his head Allen waves off the helping hand and hauls himself up right. The man in front of him stiffens in.. _surprise_? Allen slowly lifts his head to look at his mauler of sorts. Several conflicting emotions flash through his eyes. _It's Lavi, _Allen thinks numbly, _what's he doing here? _Allen's chest swells with a mixed ache of pain and longing looking at his ex.

Lavi being the womanizer that he was had let Allen for a women that Lavi thought was his 'soul mate' which had made Allen gag on the ridiculousness of it all. The woman had later on broken Lavi's heart and Lavi had tried to get Allen back but Allen had shut him out completely. Allen remembers all this with a cold separated feeling even as he felt his heart break all over again like he was watching the fragile organ break before his eyes and not comprehending. Dark emotions flashed through his eyes, betrayal turning to jealous then fake indifference and pain.

All these emotions showing on his face in seconds before he puts on a blank expression. "Hello, Lavi" he says in a clipped and measured tone; His voice like frostbite. Allen brushes himself off and notices his suitcase popped open from crash, scattering his clothes everywhere and adding to the amount of time he has to be near Lavi. The yellow light of the hallway seems smothering and he doesn't want to look at the checker carpet for long. The ancient print on the walls stained with water and age seem to symbolize how weary he is.

At this point Allen just wants to disappear down a hole. He sighs and starts to salvage the mess hoping Lavi will just leave, but it seems the world is against him today. From the corner of his eye Allen sees the redhead move but he ignores it.

Lavi noticed a red and black stripped button-up pajama shirt he'd gotten Allen and in impetuosity he picked it up, surprised that Allen still had it after what happened between them. Lavi felt a strange sensation in chest, a pained satisfaction; He's glad that Allen still has it, but the possibility of someone else seeing a pajama clad Allen irks him. Lavi shakes his head dismissing the uncomfortable feeling. He walks over to Allen.

"Here" Lavi's standing next to him holding out the shirt that he'd gotten for Allen a long time ago for Christmas. A small sad smirk playing with the edges of Lavi's lips, _I wonder why__ he kept it…_ Lavi thinks a flutter of possessiveness going through him but it's small and fleeting.

Allen, completely mortified, wishes he had gotten rid of the damn shirt. He takes it and shoves it deep in his luggage a bit too roughly. He mumbles a "thanks" under his breathe, never failing to be civil.

Lavi, seeing that he was making Allen uncomfortable, decides to leave it at this. "See ya" he calls behind him as he walks away.

Allen looks at the retreating figure with painful longing, knowing his chances were slim to none he sighs. He frowns at his thoughts, _slim to none? why in freaking hell would I want him back?_ he thinks to himself. In answer a thought rises from his secret desires,_ because you still love him..._ he answers himself._  
_

A blue figure identical to Allen bends over to whisper in his ear "He'll never love you again" a sinister smile on the figure's face as it stands behind Allen like a perpetual shadow. Allen flinches from the words and picks up his suitcase and keeps walking leaving the figure behind in the hallway looking after him.

The figure giggles "Well that was boring. We'll have to fix that" it says ominously with an evil "tee-hee" and tilt of its head.

...

Later that day, Allen sat alone in his apartment having had brought up some extra stuff after the suitcase. He was now sprawled on a futon mattress (that had smacked him several times going up the stairs) with his laptop. _Why am I doing this? _he asked himself exhaling a heavy sigh as he looked at old pictures on his computer. A smiling Lavi greeted him on the screen where you could see Allen being smothered in his arms with a faint blush. _I am stabbing myself..._ Allen thinks darkly as a twinge goes through his heart. He shuts the laptop firmly and pulls out his phone, it's 8:30 p.m. Allen's stomach makes a gurgling noise as it tries to digest itself.

_God, I'm hungry... and I haven't bought groceries yet,_ he thinks tiredly. Deciding to get take-out Allen takes out his smartphone and looks up the local Chinese food restaurants. He picks one called 'Pow Chicken' and dials ordering almost everything on the menu as his stomach gurgles again.

His door rings and he gets up and answers a tall Japanese man with tied back long blue hair and bangs stands there wearing a red polo shirt with the 'Pow Chicken' logo and a cap with the same logo and bag of food and a name tag that read _Kanda. _The man named Kanda scowls at him and in a menacing voice asks "Allen Walker of apartment 14, Dickerson Drive?". Allen nods and Kanda hands him the food bag.

"That'll be forty dollars and fifty-two cents" Kanda says and Allen pulls out his wallet and pays him and he abruptly leaves.

Allen walks into his new apartment with his food and shuts the door behind him with his foot. The door makes a faint squeal as it closes on rusty hinges. He sets the giant bag of food on the counter and begins unwrapping stuff. He starts to salivate as the smells of the foods waft up to his nose. He piles his paper plate high with food and starts chowing down at a surprisingly fast rate, barely stopping to breathe before shoving more food down his gullet. He somehow manages to not get food on his dress shirt even while eating soup. Allen finishes and pats his mouth with a napkin and packs away what little is left over.

Shortly after he's finished his phone starts ringing and he looks at the caller I.D. and nearly gags. It's Lavi. Allen stares at his phone in betrayal like the device has failed him.

He panics and flails his arms, free to act weirdly since he's alone, and doesn't pick up because he's afraid of what might happen. The phone keeps ringing and he wonders if Lavi is in trouble, not that it should matter to him, but with this possibility in mind he picks up his phone like it's a snake and about to bite him. He picks up.

"Hello?"

A moment passes in silence and Allen gets annoyed.

"If this is some prank call, I will be so pissed" Allen mutters to himself. "Hello?!" he says into the phone louder.

Allen hears a shower start to run on the other end and sweat drops. _Did he butt dial me?_ He thinks incredulously with the phone still to his ear. On the other end someone humming could be heard then some mediocre singing.

"Short people got nobody. Short people got nobody to love~" Allen hears Lavi sing, presumably from the shower.

…_Wow, he is such a ditz…_ Allen thinks to himself still listening for some reason.

"Lavi~," a woman's singsong voice comes through the phone, "can I join you?" the woman finishes in a sultry tone. Allen visibly pales and is frozen for a moment… unbelieving.

"Hmm?-" Allen hangs up before he hears the rest of Lavi's reply, his stomach churning into knots.


	3. Bonds Of a Lifetime

**I'm going to make it more obvious now from whose P.O.V. it is and so I keep ideas following. Sorry for the change *author bows deeply and straightens* Enjoy! *grins* **

**P.S. I don't own D. Gray-man or its characters but I do own the characters I come up with and introduce into the story *winks***

* * *

_**~Allen~**_

I can still hear the shower running even though I've hung up. _Can I join you?,_ the phrase echoes in my head and I feel my gut clench in dread as tears run down my cheeks and I let my body curl into a fetal position. _Why?!_ I scream in my head, _why is this happening to me?_ The pain only seems to spread from my chest to my limbs making my arms and legs feel weak and useless.

"Why did I have to run into him?" I whisper to myself, my silvery hair falling into my eyes and thankfully blocking out the world. I sniff, hating how torn apart I am. I lay there for what seemed like forever just wallowing.

My phone rings again and I hope to god it's not Lavi as I glance at the caller I.D. I pause for a bit seeing that it's actually my best friend from culinary school. I pick up hoping to gain some solace from my friend. I think of the hyper and short raven-haired girl, becoming more certain that if anyone could pick up my pieces, she could.

"Hey, Neena" I sniffle miserably.

"Oh my god! Allen have you been crying?!" she yells worriedly through the phone.

"Yes…" I admit since there's no point in hiding it and sigh.

"Allen-chan~ what happened?" she says in an endearing tone as she starts to slightly baby me. I soak in the much needed love coming from my friend like I'm a plant and she's sunshine.

"You promise not to screech in my ear?" I tease half-heartedly as I smile at her protective concern.

She giggles a bit then in an uncharacteristically serious voice swears she won't and repeats her question with a motherly concern.

I sigh heavily and say "You will never guess who I bumped into today" a tinge of exhaustion coloring my voice.

"Who?" she asks curiously, her attention grabbed.

"Lavi Bookman" I say in a hushed tone as if merely saying his name would make him pop up out of nowhere.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" she shrieks the rhetorical question incredulously; "can I behead him? I mean he really irks me" she says in a blood thirsty and irritated tone.

I bust out laughing at her reaction, glad to have friend on my side and loving her greatly at the moment for her protectiveness. The tears on my face dry now since Neena started threatening. "Not yet, but you might want to do worse after you hear what I heard on accident" I trail off becoming sad again.

"Oh, Honey. Tell me everything" she says kindly.

With that I spill my guts out to my best friend. I tell her everything I heard, not even bothering to disguise my disgust and confusion. _Why does he still affect me so much? And who was that woman? Do I still love him or is it just the pains of déjà vu making me think too much?_ I sigh heavily as my thoughts only serve to confuse me more. "Should I just ignore this whole thing?" I ask Neena, desperate for some guidance.

Getting straight to the point, she asks bluntly "Do you still love him, Allen?"

"I don't know" I said earnestly as I rake my hand through my hair.

Neena's voice becomes thick with emotion as she coos "You can't keep this bottled up inside forever. Sometime soon you're just going to explode and it'll all come pouring out. I know how it feels to love someone and want them back but I've never mourned over lost love this long. I don't want you to torture yourself" she sniffs, close to tears.

My chest swells with emotion as well and I come close to tears myself, grateful that I have such a caring friend. "I know, Neena" I say thickly as I try not to cry.

"Because you're the best friend I've ever had and you're like a little brother to me… If anyone EVER puts you through a tough time I will beat the living shit out of them" she swears fervently.

I smile through my tears at her intensity and say in an emotional voice "I love you too, Neena. You're the best"

"Love you too. Now stop crying, your hormones are messing with my hormones. You got ME crying for Christ's sake" she says jokingly.

I laugh "Okay, I'll stop but I need a tissue, I'm a mess" I set the phone down and grab a tissue and blow my nose, getting another to wipe my eyes as I pick the phone back up. "I'm cleaned up some now" I smile, feeling relaxed after the silly confessing and crying.

"Good. Now I've got an idea. Why don't we hang out sometime Friday after you finish work?" she asks and I can practically hear the gears working in her head.

"Sure, where should we meet up?" I smile into the phone, glad to be talking about something else. I glance at the calendar I had pinned up earlier and it says it's Sunday. The words **First Week Work **are written over the Monday thru Friday section of the week. My mind wanders to all the possibilities of what might happen at _the Clan, _the first restaurant I've ever worked at. My blood becoming pumped with adrenaline, I start to get that anxious feeling akin to the one I got on my first day of school, a mix of dread and excitement.

"How about I meet you outside your work after your shift is over?" a hint of excitement tingeing her voice she adds with a swoon, "I can't believe you got hired at _The Clan_". Her voice takes on a touch of envy as she says the restaurant's name with reverence.

"Yeah, me neither" I mumble half-heartedly, completely freaked out.

"You gonna be okay?" she questions in her usual perceptive way. "I heard you first day's tomorrow"

I sigh heavily. "It is…" I trail off feeling anxious and weary and downright scared shitless.

"Oh, Allen, Sweetie you'll be fine" she assures, completely sure of my abilities.

"I hope you're right" I laugh derisively to myself, a bit hysterical.

"I am right. Now stop beating yourself up" she admonishes sternly.

"Yes mom" I say in a fake serious voice and crack up.

"Hey! No disrespecting your Momma" she says mock serious and plays along.

We both start laughing hysterically at that and it takes forever to stop as one of us would start laughing again the instant we got silent. When we finally stop we're both catching our breaths and wiping our eyes.

"Thanks Nee" I say her nickname as I wipe my eyes.

I can practically hear her grin as she responds with "You're welcome, Allen-chan"

"See you Friday?"

"Yup, Goodnight buddy" she says cheerfully.

"Okay, bye" I hang up smiling softly to myself, feeling much better.

I look at the time, it's around nine-thirty and I decide to hit the hay. I shuffle over to my futon and strip off the sweaty shirt from today and pick up some pajamas without really looking at them. I examine my left arm, it's scarred and red and in the center of the back of my hand is a cross that looks engraved into my skin. The cross glows a faint green and for what must be the thousandth time I wonder _what the hell am I?_ I strip the rest of the way but leave on my boxers and shove on the red pajamas. I look down and notice that they're the ones Lavi gave me and my gut twists. I'm too tired to put on something else and end up falling asleep wearing the clothes from my ex.

* * *

**HI! *grins while wearing cat ears* Sorry for not making any ANs for the first two chapters but I'm glad I got this one in. Ahem, well thank you all for reading my first story. I flipped out yesterday when I saw that so many people saw and read it! *jumps up and down excitedly* **

**Anyway, I'd like to thank NoName-chan for reviewing (I completely agree that he's an idiot LOL but I can't really fix that sadly) and I'd like to thank *pulls out a booklet*Akumauna, Andune Carnesir, Lyokni, MidnaWolf, NoName-chan (again), ScytheMeisterA (is that reffering to Soul Eater? cuz I love that anime ^_^), Storm Walker The Fourteenth, The Weirdo In The Corner, and animegirl1363 for following my story.  
**

**Allen: *walks and whispers to the author* Umm... Theb-chan, I think you should send off now. The readers have stuff to do.**

**Theb:*pouts* Awww, fine... *cheers up* SO thanks for reading and please review because I love hearing from you guys! XD *skips away while dragging Allen by the collar with me***

**Allen: *crosses his arms as he's being dragged off and grumps* Have a nice day!**


End file.
